Tanto tiempo atrás
by MissDalia
Summary: ADMM. En una lluviosa noche de Abril, los secretos mejor guardados salen a la luz...


**Tanto tiempo atrás**

-Dije eso, y me fui. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a saber de él. Hasta esta carta, claro.

La joven bruja sacó un pañuelo de encaje, y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Albus Dumbledore veía llorar a Minerva Mcgonagall en los más de veinte años que la conocía. Le acababa de narrar, de principio a fin, su desafortunada historia de amor con aquel joven muggle. La vida había sido realmente cruel con su pobre corazón.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la abrazó. La pequeña Minerva, la niña que se había hecho un hueco en su corazón hacía tantos años con su inteligencia y su valor, se deshacía en llantos.

-Yo le amaba, Albus. Pero el maldito miedo a ser tan infeliz como mi madre, la vanidad que me impidió desaprovechar mi talento… Cada mañana, cuando me levantó, me pregunto cómo sería despertarme junto a él. Oh, Albus.

Sollozó con fuerza, y se aferró a Albus. A los pocos minutos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, Minerva se apartó bruscamente.

-Lo… Lo siento, profesor.-balbuceó, secándose las lágrimas de nuevo- No debí haberle hablado de esto, me pongo totalmente irracional.

-No todo es lógica y matemática, Minerva. Todos hemos tenido un desamor en nuestras vidas.-dijo él, en tono comprensivo- Irracional sería que no sufrieras.

La joven profesora frunció el ceño, y sollozó de nuevo.

-Lo sé, Albus-le tuteó de nuevo- Pero es que me da… Rabia, sí. Rabia que, para una vez que he amado, haya sido así… Oh, Albus, si al menos hubiera más hombres como t…

Minerva calló de repente.

-Como él que pudiese amarme.

Intentó arreglarlo, pero aquel ahogado "tú" no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre el director y la jefa de la casa Griffindor, que por un momento no se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Minerva…-acertó a murmurar Albus- ¿Sigues queriendo a Dougal?

La animaga le miró, los rastros de lágrimas aún visibles en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Guardo buenos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos, claro, pero… Dejé de quererle hace tiempo.

-¿Y nunca has pensado en volver a amar?

La respiración de Minerva comenzó a agitarse, a medida que notaba cómo sus rostros se iban acercando.

Se maldijo a sí misma.

¿Por qué diablos estaba tan nerviosa? Albus era su amigo desde hacía quince años, cuando ella había dejado Hogwarts, y su amistad había pasado a íntima con su llegado a Hogwarts hacía ya dos años.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como le sudaban las manos, como se le secaba la boca por momentos?

-Albus, yo…

-¿Sí, Minerva?

Albus se fijó en Minerva por un segundo.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella niña sabelotodo que había brillado en sus clases. Minerva era ahora toda una mujer: alta, bien proporcionada y con unos rasgos felinos que la hacían tan atractiva como misteriosa.

Minerva era una mujer perfecta, que merecía ser amada. Para él había sido siempre una amiga, una gran amiga.

¿Pero por qué había parado de respirar?

-Ya he vuelto a amar.

Fue un impulso, un acto reflejo.

Albus besó a la bella criatura que tenía delante, como no había besado a nadie desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Fue un beso corto, muy tierno. El sabor de las lágrimas estaba aún latente en sus labios cuando se miraron.

Eran el mago y la bruja más poderosos e inteligentes de sus respectivas generaciones, pero ni uno ni otro supieron qué decir.

Minerva decidió bajar la vista al suelo, y Albus comenzó a pasear por el despacho.

-¿Qué significa esto, Albus?

El anciano director se giró para mirarla, y frunció el ceño.

-Minerva…

-Yo te quiero.

Las palabras de Minerva sonaron sinceras, más sinceras de lo que Albus jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

-Pero no puede ser.-respondió él, serio-Yo soy demasiado viejo. Y tú eres joven, guapa… Encontrarás a alguien adecuado.

-No quiero a nadie más que a ti. ¿No eras tú el que decía que a veces hay que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos?

Minerva suspiró, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Le había costado años admitir ante sí misma que, después de todo, estaba enamorada de Albus. Y ya no digamos admitirlo ante él.

Ella sabía que él la quería, lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero también sabía que, si la rechazaba, lo hacía para protegerla. Era de sobra conocido por ambos que, cualquiera que tuviese una relación más íntima de lo acostumbrado con Albus Dumbledore, estaría en automático peligro.

-Lo sé, pero… Si lo hacemos, te pondría en peligro.-dijo, como si acabara de leer su mente-Y si a ti te pasa algo, yo…

-Pero si me va a ocurrir, Albus, me ocurrirá sí o sí. Y preferiría morir sabiendo que me quieres.-dijo ella, levantándose y situándose a su lado.

-Lo sabes, Minerva. Sé que lo sabes. Pero simplemente, no puede ser. Soy demasiado mayor. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

-Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Me da igual la diferencia de edad, me da igual morir. Pasaré por lo que sea, si consigo estar contigo. ¿No decías acaso que merezco ser feliz?

-Claro que te lo mereces. Pero junto a mí no lo serás. Habrá viajes imprevistos, secretos. Hay cosas de mí que no te gustaría saber, Minerva…

-No eres el único que tiene secretos. Te sorprendería saber algunas cosas que hice cuando mi profesor de Transformaciones era aún aquel hombre alocado y extremadamente encantador…

Esbozó una sonrisa dulce y pícara al mismo tiempo.

Albus no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Minerva?

-¿Aún te atreves a preguntarlo?-contestó, acercándose.

-Lo digo porque, si te beso ahora, Minerva… No te soltaré en lo que me queda de vida.

-Ni yo me iré de tu lado.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Se lo prometo, profesor.

Y en el silencio nocturo de Hogwarts, sonó un beso.


End file.
